The Butler
by Zhanr
Summary: Berjuta kisah yang sama selalu tertulis, selalu tertulis dan akhirnya dilupakan oleh waktu. Ditelantarkan oleh ayahnya sendiri dan menderita dibawah kekuasaan ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto bersumpah bahwa tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, dia akan menjadi sosok yang dapat melindungi orang lain.
1. Chapter 1

**The Butler**

.

.

Genre :

 **Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

 **Warning:**

AU, Newbie, typo(s), abal, MAINSTREAM, Mirip sama punya orang, Asal-asalan, pokoknya aneh dah.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Berjuta kisah yang sama selalu tertulis, selalu tertulis dan akhirnya dilupakan oleh waktu. Ditelantarkan oleh ayahnya sendiri dan menderita dibawah kekuasaan ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto bersumpah bahwa tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, dia akan menjadi sosok yang dapat melindungi orang lain.

 **.**

.

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

.

.

 **Desclaimer:** This is just fiction, purely to entertain the reader and justify the way my writing is difficult to understand. And I do not mind anyone who wants to read.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Who am i? (I am a Butler)**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **R** umah kecil itu mengingatkanku akan cerita masa kecilku bersama ibu. Saat itu aku masihlah anak-anak, yang berusia sepuluh tahun dan tinggal disebuah rumah kecil yang terdapat di salah satu desa terpencil yang ada di daerah kami. Desa kami sangat jauh dari kota, bahkan tidak ada satupun akses kendaraan untuk berpergian. Aku ingat untuk mencapai sekolah, aku harus jalan kaki menempuh hampir dua kilometer. Saat itu, ibu masih mengandung tiga bulan dan harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi aku dan adik dalam kandungannya.

Aku pikir… masa kanak-kanakku akan begitu bahagia.

Usia sepuluh tahun yang seharusnya dilalui dengan bermain, belajar, dan berkumpul bersama kawan-kawan tidak pernah aku rasakan. Sepulang sekolah, aku harus membantu ibu berjualan dipasar. Sepulang dari pasar, ibu harus bekerja lagi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga kecil ini. Kadang aku sedih melihat ibu harus bekerja keras seperti itu.

Lalu, apa gunanya ayah?

Jiwa wanita tercipta dari tulang rusuk laki-laki, bukankah sangat bodoh jika menjadikannya sebagai tulang punggung?

Tetapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tangan-tanganku yang masih terlalu kecil tidak bisa banyak membantu ibu. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah membantu ibu sebatas kemampuanku. Namun aku tetap harus berjuang, tidak akan pernah menyerah meskipun betapa tragisnya kehidupanku hingga semua itu pada akhirnya akan berakhir.

Kehidupan keluarga kami pun sangat jauh dari hal-hal yang mewah, meskipun ayah merupakan seorang pengusaha yang selalu berpergian ke kota dan mencari uang dengan berbagai macam hal, meskipun dia jarang/tidak pernah kembali. Tapi, itu tidak membuat ibu putus asa. Karena makan tiga kali sehari saja sudah merupakan sesuatu yang sangat bagus. Yang kami dapatkan, bahkan sangat sering kami makan satu kali dalam hari.

Aku tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan bahwa aku merupakan anak yang lembek, karena jarang sekali aku merasakan apa itu sakit meskipun tubuh ini merasakan luka-luka ketika membawa benda-benda berat untuk membantu ibu. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh akan hal itu, karena… untuk ibu, apapun akan kulakukan.

Malam itu, adalah malam yang sangat larut. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik dan binatang malam. Ibu terbangun dari tidurnya, menatapku dalam-dalam, lalu menitikkan air mata. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ibu menitikkan mata seperti itu, aku terpaksa pun terbangun dari tidurku dan berbisik ditelinganya dengan lembut. "Kaa-chan, hidup memang berat. Tapi, itulah yang harus kita hadapi. Naru tidak akan menyerah seperti apa yang Kaa-chan lakukan." Kuseka air mata ibu dengan lembut, lalu kupeluk erat.

Kulihat senyuman terukir diwajah ibu, beban berat yang selama ini dirasakannya mulai berkurang. "Kamu masih kecil, Naru. Jalanmu masih panjang. Kaa-chan akan berjuang sebisa mungkin untuk membahagiakan kamu dan adik dalam kandungan ini tanpa seorang yang disebut Ayah."

..

..

Tapi, malam itu adalah malam yang menakutkan. Ayah pulang dari kota dan bertengkar dengan Ibu. Pukulan dan tendangan itu melayang ke tubuh ibu, walau ayah tahu saat ini ibu sedang mengandung.

Ibu menangis, tapi kemarahan Ayah menjadi-jadi. Tendangan dilancarkan lagi. Sementara aku sembunyi di bawah ranjang.

Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Tangisan kecilku terdengar oleh ibu. Tetapi, tidak banyak yang bisa ibu lakukan untuk menenangkanku. Hingga aku merasa, bahwa aku adalah… anak yang lemah.

Rintihan kesakitan ibu menghentikan pukulan Ayah. Setelah puas, dia menarik tubuhku dan mulai melancarkan pukulan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada ibu. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis dan menahan sakit, luka memar dan sayatan benda tajam pun membentuk luka di tubuh kecilku. Tidak pernah rasanya aku melihat hal yang menakutkan, selain malam itu. Hingga aku sadar bahwa kepergian ayah membuat keluarga kecil ini lebih baik.

Sudah beberapa hari minggu berlalu, bekas luka dan memar itu masih saja terlihat jelas di tubuh kami. Namun, akulah yang paling merasakan rasa sakit itu. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan luka pisau yang melintang di dadaku, karena mendengar rintihan sakit ibu membuat hatiku teremas. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk meringankan beban ibu? Tangan-tanganku masih terlalu kecil. Umurku baru sepuluh tahun, tapi aku sudah bisa merasakan kesengsaraan yang dialami oleh ibu.

Bulan-bulan yang terlewati kini sudah tidak terasa bagi kami, seperti yang kutuliskan dengan tinta hitam diatas. Kepergian ayah membuat keluarga kecil ini lebih baik. Walau hanya sesaat, cukup bahagia melihat senyuman di wajah ibu telah kembali.

"Naruto, adikmu menendang," Ibu tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak menuju perutnya. "Sepertinya dia tahu jika kakaknya berada di sebelahnya."

Wajahku sumringah mendengarnya, terkagum. "B-bolehkah aku memegangnya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab ibu

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh perut bunci ibuku dengan ragu-ragu. Aku tidak ingin terlalu kuat menekannya, bagaimana jika bayi di dalam perut ibuku keluar jika tanpa sadar terlalu kuat menekannya?

Tapi, takdir yang menyedihkan selalu menghampiri kami.

Malam itu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menutup mataku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku berguling-guling di tempat tidur dan tidak bisa terlelap dalam mimpi. Seolah ada yang mengganggu dan membuatku tidak nyaman. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini, apalagi dengan tubuh lelah dan segudang pekerjaan yang menungguku besok.

 **BRAK!**

Tubuhku mematung ketika mendengar suara gebrakan pintu, dengan gerakan cepat aku pun berlari menuju kamar ibu yang saat itu masih mengeluarkan suara-suara benda berjatuhan.

"Kaa-chan, ada apa-"

Tenggorokanku tercekat saat melihat pemandangan di kamar tersebut. Cahaya lampu yang menerangi kamar sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menerangi kamar yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menampilkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

Ayah, dia kembali.

Tapi, baru beberapa detik aku menyadari keberadaannya. Saat itu aku merasa bahwa telah melakukan kesalahan, diam dan menunggu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Ibu… perutnya tertusuk oleh sebilah pisau tajam. Dan pada saat itu pula darahku mendidih, aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku, karena aku tidak ingin sosok ibu yang selalu ada untukku pergi begitu saja.

"Arrgghh! Sialan kau! Bajingan! Mati kau!"

Makian demi makian keluar dari mulutku dan kedua tanganku bergantian menghajar Ayah yang tidak sempat bergerak di hadapanku. Kucabut pisau yang menancap di perut ibu dan kini kugunakan pisau itu untuk menusuk dada Ayah dan membuatnya mengeluarkan batuk darah sebelum aku menendangnya hingga menabrak lemari.

Aku sempat bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dengan meminta bantuan tetangga dalam kondisi keluarga seperti ini, sungguh akan membuat kami malu nantinya. Tapi rintihan kesakitan Ibu terdengar seakan menyadarkanku dari kebingunganku sendiri. Untuk ibu… apapun akan kulakukan.

Keringat mulai keluar, walau malam ini terasa dingin sekali. Suara rintihan ibu yang berada dalam gerobak masih saja terdengar. Hingga aku sampai di rumah sakit, yang dimana para petugas langsung menatap kami dengan khawatir dan memanggil beberapa perawat yang langsung panik.

Hampir tiga jam aku menunggu.

Menjelang pagi tiba, seorang dokter mendatangiku dengan tubuh penuh dengan peluh mengalir di dahinya. Dengan hati gembira, aku menghampiri. Bersiap untuk mendapatkan berita bahagia bahwa ibu dan adikku baik-baik saja.

Tapi.

"Maaf,"

Hanya sepenggal kata yang terucap.

Tapi aku tahu apa artinya itu, air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruang ibu, tanpa menghiraukan beberapa perawat yang tidak mampu menahanku.

Dan bagaikan film rusak, aku melihat ibu yang bersandar disana. Badannya masih terasa hangat, kulitnya yang sedikit bergaris kini masih terasa halus. Aku pandangi wajah ibu, terlihat senyum yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Wajah ibu putih. Senyumnya manis dan itu adalah senyuman paling indah yang pernah aku lihat. Tidak ada beban yang terlihat. Beban yang selama ini dipikulnya kini sudah bersama dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis.

Kebahagiaan itu pun… berganti menjadi duka.

Ibu, telah pergi bersama dengan adikku. Meninggalkanku seorang diri di dunia yang kejam ini, penuh dengan kerakusan dan kejahatan.

Sebelum matahari bangun, ibu telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Ibu meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Untuk terakhir kali, aku beranikan diri untuk melihat wajah ibu sebelum tertutup oleh sehelai kain putih. Perasaanku tidak karuan, air mata mengalir begitu deras.

Pemakaman pagi itu, di ikuti dengan rintikan hujan yang mengungkapkan kesedihanku.

Kupetik beberapa helai bunga kesukaan ibu. Kuletakkan di batu nisan. Dalam hati kecil, aku berkata.

 **Ibu…**

 **Mekarnya bunga ini**

 **Kupersembahkan terakhir kali untukmu.**

 **Aku menyayangimu, ibu**

 **Untuk selama-lamanya…**

.

Sejak hari dimana Ibu pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana aku melewatkannya. Yang aku tahu, Baa-chan datang membawaku ke kota sambil menangis dan Ojii-san hanya bisa menepuk bahuku penuh dengan rasa duka tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Tidak ada.

Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Tidak ada ibu yang menghiburku, menyayangiku dan tersenyum kepadaku. Tidak ada. Di dunia ini, aku sendirian. Hidupku benar-benar kosong dan gelap tanpa mereka, bahkan setelah kuputuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sekalipun terasa menyesakkan dengan memori bersama Ibu.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku terjatuh.

Rintikan hujan adalah hal pertama yang kutemui ketika terjatuh di tempat ini. Begitu gelap dan memiliki kesunyian yang mendalam. Dan hal itu membuatku kembali menatap dengan hampa pada darah yang mengalir dari telapak tanganku, luka goresan aspal terasa sangat perih ketika bersentuhan dengan air.

Aku mencoba tuk berjalan, namun kaki ini terasa sangat berat untuk melakukannya. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat ratusan tetes air langit yang berjatuhan… rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulang… dan sebuah suara nyanyian guntur yang menggelegar.

Kenapa?

Sakit jika harus dirasa. Aku terlalu lemah untuk merasakan semua beban ini, apakah Tuhan itu memang ada? Apakah Engkau telah bersikap adil kepadaku?

Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya menyadari… manusia hanyalah sebuah permainan kecil yang diperalat oleh mereka yang berada di langit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah tangan terulur… aku mendongak, tapi tidak dapat melihat karena tertutupi oleh air hujan.

Dalam keterpanaan, aku membiarkan tangan halus itu menyentuh pipiku. Memberikan rasa hangat yang menjalar sedikit demi sedikit ke seluruh tubuhku. Jawaban dari tubuhku memang tidak perlu, sebab suara bariton tiba-tiba saja menusuk gendang telingaku dan membuatku terdiam.

"Bangunlah nak! Kau adalah laki-laki, jangan buat harga dirimu hancur begitu saja," dalam sekejap duniaku terbalik, benar, semuanya terasa terbalik. Aku baru sadar sekarang, buat apa menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi? Ibu takkan senang jika melihatku seperti ini, dia tidak akan tenang jika aku terus menangisi kepergiannya. "Ikutlah denganku, maka kau akan menghilangkan apa itu rasa kehilangan."

Dengan satu gerakan, aku mencoba untuk bangun. Sekarang aku mulai yakin, bahwa mimpi buruk yang selama ini menantiku akan segera berakhir digantikan oleh sebuah mimpi indah yang beralaskan langit biru.

 **Zhanriyasha**

Disinilah dia sekarang, melangkah pelan menaiki tangga lebar yang berada di pintu masuk keluarga Kashima. Beberapa tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto kini telah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Tidak ada hal yang menarik hingga saat ini, ia hanya bekerja… sebagai seorang pelayan di keluarga Kashima. Yaitu keluarga yang memungutnya di malam berhujan pada saat itu. Tentunya, berbekal pengalamannya bersama ibu kini ia bisa menjadi pelayan di keluarga itu.

"Naruto-san?" seorang butler tua mendekatinya sambil memberikan anggukan.

Naruto tersenyum, lantas mengangguk. "Ya?"

"Anda dipanggil oleh Tuan Besar, saat ini beliau ada di halaman belakang," jelas butler tua itu sambil melirik jam di tangannya. "Sepertinya, anda harus membawa beberapa cemilan. Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan untuk aktifitas santai Tuan Besar."

"Baiklah." Naruto tidak banyak bicara, dengan cekatan ia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju ruangan dengan pintu ganda yang berukiran rumit. Setelah beberapa saat sambil membawa dua buah cangkir teh beserta cemilan di atas piring, Naruto segera beranjak menuju halaman belakang seperti yang dikatakan oleh pelayan tua tadi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam, pikirannya melayang dua minggu yang lalu. Saat dimana ia sedang memasak jamuan makan malam untuk pertemuan dengan salah satu pejabat, usut punya usut Tuan Besar atau Tuan Kashima akan kedatangan putri sulungnya. Ia memang tidak mendengar banyak, tapi Naruto sempat tahu kalau putri keluarga Kashima adalah seorang… idol.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak perlu berpikir lebih jauh lagi kalau menjadi idol adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit. Mereka harus benar-benar tekun dan rela untuk berpisah dengan keluarga karena jadwal mereka yang sangat padat. Jadi, hal yang sangat wajar kalau putri keluarga Kashima datang untuk menemui orang tua mereka.

Oh ya, keluarga Kashima memiliki tiga anak. Dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Kashima Noa, merupakan anak perempuan pertama. Kashima Mika, anak perempuan kedua. Sedangkan Kashima Ren, anak laki-laki yang merupakan Tuan muda yang saat ini dalam tanggung jawabnya.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya telah sampai di pintu kaca yang memantulkan bayangan di baliknya. Dengan tiga kali ketukan, Naruto kembali berjalan memasuki halaman belakang yang merupakan kebun kaca. Disana, ia mendapati seorang pria tua dengan tubuh kekar, rambutnya di sisir rapi dengan janggut memenuhi dagunya. Iris matanya yang berwarna violet itu tertutup oleh kacamata hitam.

"Hamba datang, Tuan Besar." Naruto membungkuk dengan hormat.

Tuan Kashima menarik napas panjang, matanya mengamati pergerakan Naruto yang kini membungkuk dan menaruh sebuah nampan berisi cemilan di atas meja.

"Naruto, harus kukatakan berapa kali? Aku tidak suka keformalan," decak Tuan Kashima kesal, dengusan napasnya terdengar tidak suka.

"Maaf, hamba tidak bisa-"

Naruto melenturkan punggungnya, membiarkan sebuah ranting tajam yang berniat untuk menusuk perutnya itu melewati tubuhnya begitu saja. Tak sampai situ, Naruto harus melompat mundur untuk menghindari pukulan yang hampir saja mengenai pipinya.

Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk melakukan pemanasan, bukan karena terlalu paranoid ketika ada penyusup yang masuk. Tapi, Naruto sendiri yang meminta agar Tuan Kashima melatihnya agar bisa melindungi orang lain yang ia sayangi. Sudah cukup ibunya yang pergi, ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Reflekmu sudah cukup bagus, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau kau akan lengah hanya karena teringat akan masa lalu, Naruto," ujar Tuan Kashima dengan tegas. Ya, bagaimanapun juga sebagai Tuan Rumah, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pelayan terbaiknya ini kalah hanya karena perasaan.

"Maaf, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan itu."

"Hmm, aku harap juga begitu." Tuan Kashima menyeruput secangkir teh di atas meja, sesekali matanya melirik kearah Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa sebuah serbet yang tergulung di tangan kirinya. Ah, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya. "Naruto…"  
"Ya, Tuan Be-"

"Berhenti atau kau akan menjadi menantuku, hm?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengusap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Jujur saja, mendengar kata 'menantu' membuat Naruto membayangkan hal-hal yang amat sulit. Terlebih lagi ini adalah Tuan Kashima, seorang tuan rumah yang amat nyentrik ketika dibiarkan sendirian dalam sebuah ruangan. Menjadi menantu pria tua ini? Ah, Naruto lebih memilih untuk dipanggang di dalam oven daripada harus menjalani kehidupannya yang sudah diprediksikan suram.

"Ya, O-o-otou-sama." Ucap Naruto tersendat.

"Hm, bagus. Biasakan memanggilku seperti itu," Tuan Kashima meraih cangkir teh, dan membawa kedepan mulutnya. Dia menyesap tehnya pelan, menikmati rasa dari teh itu. "Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu karena putriku Noa akan datang kemari besok." Kata Tuan Kashima memulai pembicaraan. Naruto terdiam, mendengarkan. "Seperti yang kau tahu, putriku adalah seorang idol yang jarang pulang kerumah. Tapi, dia bilang kepadaku bahwa selama dua tahun akan cuti untuk fokus pada pendidikannya." Tambah pria tua itu sambil menaruh cangkirnya.

"Jadi, Noa-sama akan tinggal disini selama dua tahun untuk sekolah?"

"Siapa bilang dia akan tinggal disini?" suara Tuan Kashima yang terdengar tenang itu membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya. Matanya memperhatikan Tuan Kashima yang tengah menunjuk dirinya saat ini. "Kau yang akan kesana, Naruto. Untuk Ren biar Kiba yang mengambil alih, saat ini aku ingin kau fokus untuk menjaga Noa. Sudah banyak para pelayan yang berhenti karena tidak mampu menjaga Noa karena dia seorang idol."

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyahut.

"Untuk tempat tinggalmu, aku yakin Noa tidak akan menerimamu langsung di mansionnya," kata Tuan Kashima dengan nada masam. "Aku memberikanmu sebuah apartement di dekat mansion, kuharap kau bisa memantaunya meskipun dari sana."

Naruto terperangan sebelum ia membungkukkan badannya, dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Hamba janji akan melindungi Noa-sama, Tuan Bes-"

"Naruto, besok kau akan jadi menantuku." Sahut Tuan Kashima datar.

"A-ah, maaf!" Naruto membungkuk kembali. "Aku janji, O-otou-sama."

Tuan Kashima menghela nafas panjang, sementara jarinya di ketuk-ketukkan di atas meja. "Yah, aku juga tidak berharap janjimu. Noa terlalu sulit untuk dikendalikan, dia terlalu egois dan bahkan di sekolahnya banyak sekali yang membencinya. Setidaknya, aku ingin kau melindunginya dari beberapa orang yang berniat jahat."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Dari semua orang jahat, kau lah yang paling berbahaya. Otou-sama."

"Ahahaha! Kalau begitu, aku anggap itu sebagai sindiran." Tuan Kashima bangkit dari kursinya dengan pelan, tiba-tiba wajahnya menyeringai mesum. "Tidak ada gadis yang lebih cantik selain putriku sendiri… ah! Senangnya…"

Yah, kini kalian semua tahu. Inilah yang disebut paling berbahaya, karena pernah suatu hari Tuan Kashima memperlakukan anak keduanya Mika layaknya istrinya sendiri. Mungkin tidak sampai ke tahap yang lebih jauh, tapi hal itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto tahu bahwa Tuan Kashima amat-amat mencintai putrinya sendiri layaknya pasangan hidupnya.

Kemudian Tuan Kashima kembali menatap dirinya di mata. "Naruto, aku berharap penuh kepadamu. Dalam hal ini, kau lah yang paling bisa melakukan tugas ini. Karena itulah, untuk memudahkan tugas ini aku memasukkanmu ke dalam sekolah yang sama dengan Noa."

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, jelas tidak setuju dengan ucapan Tuan nya. "T-tapi kan, aku udah lama nggak sekolah. Bagaimana jika nilai raport ku jelek dan akan-"

"Tentunya itu akan membawa daya tarikmu sendiri, Naruto. Seorang pelayan yang serba bisa kini memiliki kelemahan yang terlalu mencolok, yaitu kebodohan… hahaha!" gurau Tuan Kashima dengan nada humor di dalamnya.

Naruto hanya mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepala pelan mendengarnya. "Otou-sama, kau payah untuk urusan humor."

Tuan Kashima hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Sudah banyak yang mengatakannya kepadaku," katanya cuek. "Lusa, semua yang kau perlukan akan kukirim."

"Baik!"

 **~•~**

Dua puluh empat jam telah berlalu, dan sudah hampir lima jam Naruto memasak makan malam untuk pesta penyambutan untuk putri pertama Keluarga Kashima. Bermacam kue dan cemilan Naruto buat dengan teliti sesuai dengan prosedur yang tertulis di buku ataupun lembaran yang baru saja ia print dari internet. Kegagalan dua kali bukanlah masalah bagi Naruto, karena di tempat ini semua bahan yang diperlukan selalu tersedia. Toh, kalau tidak terpakai akan menjadi sia-sia. Dan akhirnya, dua jam kemudian Naruto menaruh semua kue dan cemilan itu di atas sebuah meja dorong, lantas menuju ke ruang makan.

Naruto berdiri mematung, dirinya terlalu syok untuk bereaksi. Ia hanya bisa mendengar sahutan penuh tawa pelan dari Tuan Kashima yang menyambut dirinya itu, bahwa ia harus bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan dalam jamuan ini.

"Kenapa Tou-san menyuruh pelayan bodoh ini untuk ikut makan malam bersama kita?"

Naruto tertegun, jujur saja bukan karena ia merasa tersindir atas perkataan itu. Tapi, putri pertama keluarga Kashima benar-benar cantik. Rambut hitamnya terlihat begitu lembut seperti sutra dengan sebuah poni yang hampir menutup mata kirinya. Mata emeraldnya begitu indah, dan bibir mungilnya yang tengah cemberut itu mengundang siapapun untuk mengulumnya saat ini juga.

"Oh, tidak-tidak Noa. Naruto adalah salah satu butler terbaikku, aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam bersama kita karena besok aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Kata Tuan Kashima sambil menarik piring yang ditaruh Naruto di atas meja.

Noa yang mendengar itu pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak bertemu dengannya lagi? Mungkinkah ayah akan memecatnya? Yah, itu bukan urusannya.

"Ojou-sama, maaf kalau ham-" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya ketika sebuah garpu hampir menusuk tangannya. "A-ah, maksud saya apakah ada yang Ojou-sama perlukan?"

"Satu-satunya yang kuperlukan adalah kau pergi dari pandanganku, rambut kuningmu itu membuat mataku perih," jawab Noa cepat.

Alis pria itu tertekuk. "Haruskah hamba mengecatnya, Ojou-sama?"

"Ya. Ya. Terserah." Noa mendelik tajam sebelum memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut.

Tuan Kashima tertawa keras karenanya. Melihat Noa kesal adalah hal yang amat disukainya saat ini. Ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali melihat anaknya itu kesal hanya karena masalah sepele. Ah, terimakasih pada Naruto karena hal itu. Kalau bukan kebodohan Naruto, mungkin ia tidak akan melihat wajah kesal anaknya lagi.

"Hmm, makanannya sangat enak. Siapa koki yang memasak untukmu, Tou-san?" tanya Noa sambil memasukkan kembali sendok tersebut kedalam makanannya dalam gerakan cepat. "Aku ingin menyuruhnya memasak di tempatku. Disana koki nya bodoh sekali."

Namun bukan jawaban mulut yang Noa dapatkan, melainkah hanya sebuah acungan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada pria kuning di pinggir dinding. Ekspresi Noa berubah seketika. Sendoknya terjatuh dan rasa senangnya pun seolah jatuh menjadi bubur.

"K-kau?!" Noa menatap tajam Naruto dengan mulut terbuka. "Serius?!"

"Kenapa?" Naruto mendongak, menatap Noa lurus.

"Tidak, tidak jadi." Noa kembali memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya sambil membuang muka, hanya untuk mendengar suara tawa renyah dari ayahnya dan para pelayan yang hanya melongo di tempatnya.

"Naruto, bisa buatkan aku parfait strawberry?" Tuan Kashima yang sedang mengelap mulutnya memberikan permintaan.

"Tentu," Naruto mengangguk pelan, lantas menolehkan kepalanya kearah Noa. "Anda juga mau, Ojou-sama?"

"Tidak." Sahut Noa dingin.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk membuat parfait di atas sebuah gelas mewah dengan ukiran rumit di sekelilingnya. Setelah menaruhnya di depan meja Tuan Kashima, Naruto merogoh kedalam jubah pelayannya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sendok kecil sebelum memberikannya kepada Tuan Kashima.

"Wuah, ini enak sekali Naruto!" Tuan Kashima berteriak dengan sedikit keras, berniat untuk memancing putrinya yang mulai menoleh kearahnya. Tentu saja, Tuan Kashima tahu betul bahwa Noa sangat menyukai parfait lebih dari apapun, terlebih lagi ini merupakan parfait dengan strawberry dan susu di atasnya. Sebuah makanan favorit Noa sejak kecil. "Darimana kau belajar membuat ini?"

"Aku baru saja melihatnya dari buku, Otou-sama."

"Kau memang butler terbaik, Naruto." Tuan Kashima menyeringai pelan ketika membuat gerakan lambat dan ekspresi dibuat sangat puas yang berakibat pada Noa yang langsung menggigit bibirnya. Andai saja Naruto peka pada kedipan matanya yang berniat untuk mengusili putrinya itu, mungkin ia akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Tapi sayang, Naruto memang bodoh dalam hal seperti ini.

"Terimakasih, Otou-sama." Naruto membungkuk pelan sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya kembali, membuat poni pirangnya yang panjang itu bergerak dengan pelan, menampilkan iris sapphire ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman menawan diwajahnya. Mau tak mau, wanita yang melihat hal itu sedikit merona dibuatnya… meskipun ada beberapa yang tidak kentara karena hal itu.

"Hei, kau!" Noa yang sudah tidak kuat menahan hasrat itu pun berteriak dengan wajah merah menahan malu. "B-b-buatkan aku itu."

"Itu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"I-itu!" Noa menunjuk kearah gelas kosong milik Tuan Kashima dengan kesal.

Naruto memasang wajah berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum menaruh kepalan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kiri. "Ah! Aku tahu kalau Ojou-sama ingin cemilan, tapi maaf… hamba tidak bisa memberikan gelas itu untuk dimakan oleh anda, Ojou-sama."

"A-a-apa-apaan?!"

Kali ini, Noa benar-benar hilang kontrol. Akal sehatnya mengalami shutdown, wajahnya tercengang dan mulutnya terbuka dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai satu menit berlalu, Noa hanya mampu melihat para pelayan lain yang menepuk dahinya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan tingkah dari pria itu merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi.

"Hahahaha…" suara tawa dari Tuan Kashima membuyarkan suasana bodoh yang baru saja terjadi, mengabaikan wajah Noa yang sudah memerah menahan malu dan kesal. "Naruto… Naruto. Putriku memintamu untuk dibuatkan parfait seperti yang tadi."

"Oh begitu… baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum ia berjalan menuju dapur di ikuti oleh beberapa pelayan yang mulai mengambil piring kotor di atas meja.

Sementara dirinya melihat Naruto telah pergi dari pandangannya, Noa sudah menaruh kepalanya di atas meja sambil mengutuk dirinya yang membiarkan emosinya meluap begitu saja di hadapan pria pirang bodoh itu. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika ayahnya tidak memancing-mancingnya seperti itu.

Wajah Noa berkerut curiga, namun Tuan Kashima hanya tersenyum kearahnya tanpa keraguan. "Kau ingin tahu siapa dia, bukan?"

"Ti-tidak!" Noa membentak sambil membuang mukanya kesamping, rona merah diwajahnya sudah mencapai batas maksimal ketika melihat kekehan kecil dari ayahnya itu.

"Yah, maklum saja. Dia memiliki masa-masa sulit sebelum bekerja disini, Mika dan aku yang menemukannya terjatuh dengan kondisi fisik yang sangat memprihatinkan." Tuan Kashima berkata sambil mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Naruto. "Ayahnya pergi, dan ketika datang dia selalu memukulinya. Kemudian, ibunya yang tengah mengandung terbunuh di hadapannya sendiri di tangan ayahnya. Saat itu terjadi… ia baru berusia sepuluh tahun."

Dan Noa hanya mampu terdiam, bagaimana bisa ia bereaksi kasar terhadap pria yang memiliki masa-masa sangat sulit itu? Karena dengan pengalaman mengerikan itu, Noa masih beruntung karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki emosi kesal terhadapnya. Ia tidak yakin, apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya, mungkinkah dia akan menjadi penjahat? Atau… bunuh diri?

"Dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain, karena ketika aku membawanya ia memintaku untuk melatihnya." Tuan Kashima menyeruput teh segar digenggamannya, sesekali melihat wajah Noa yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan pandangannya kepadamu karena melihatmu yang hanya berpakaian seperti itu."

Benar, Noa tidak mengidahkan hal itu. Alasan ia sering memecat para pelayannya adalah di antara mereka merupakan laki-laki yang sering sekali menatap tubuhnya. Mungkin ia juga yang salah karena selalu memakai tanktop dan hotpants yang hampir memperlihatkan seluruh kakinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia menggunakan pakaian ini karena ingin santai ketika berada di dalam rumah saja, tidak salah bukan?

"Tou-san," panggil Noa dengan ekspresi serius. "Izinkan aku untuk membawanya."

"Hoo?" Tuan Kashima membuka mulutnya dengan suara merdu yang menggema di ruangan itu, lantas menyeringai tipis. "Apa yang membuatmu memikirkan itu?"

Seakan tidak peduli, Noa meneruskan. "Tidak ada, hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan pelayan seperti itu saat ini. Aku sudah tidak memiliki pelayan lain di rumah."

Tuan Kashima kembali menyeruput teh nya dengan senyuman di wajah tuanya. "…bawa saja."

Noa melebarkan matanya. "Serius? Bagaimana dengan Tou-san? Bukankah dia butler terbaikmu?"

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk sekolah di tempatmu."

"Tou-san, apakah kau gila? Menempatkannya di sekolah elit di tempatku merupakan hal terburuk yang pernah ada, bisa-bisa dia akan dibully oleh laki-laki disana." Ujar Noa marah, kedau tangannya terkepal erat.

"Dia sudah berlatih dibawah bimbinganku, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kecuali sifat bodohnya itu," Tuan Kashima menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan, menatap putrinya dengan lembut. "Kau adalah Ketua OSIS disana, tugasmu adalah memastikan bahwa sekolah milik ayah akan terkendali."

Noa sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Tuan Kashima, hanya ada keheningan selama beberapa saat sebelum Naruto membawa dua parfait strawberry di atas nampannya. Tanpa menoleh, Naruto menaruh segelas parfait itu di hadapan Noa, tanpa memperhatikan bahwa gadis itu tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Terimakasih."

"Tentu," Naruto mengangguk pelan, beranjak pergi dari meja makan itu menuju ruang dapur.

Dan di dalam sana, Naruto tiba-tiba memukul dinding dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Tuan Kashima dengan Noa tadi, tanpa sadar ia kembali teringat akan kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana ia kehilangan semua hal yang berharga baginya.

'Ibu… maafkan Naru, Naru tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.'

.

.

.

 **To be Continued!**

* * *

Yo minna! Maaf kalau saya kembali dengan membawa Fic baru. Jelek kan? Tentu, karena saya gak bisa membuat adegan romance ataupun drama ataupun angst ataupun yang lainnya. Pasti di antaraaya gak bisa membuat adegan romance ataupun drama ataupun angst ataupun yang lainnya. pasti kejadian itu. sebuah kalian sudah ada yang bisa menebak akhirnya bukan? Meskipun begitu, saya ingin meminta review dari kalian tentang Fic ini dan apa saja yang kurang. Sebagai bahan pembelajaran saya sebagai author baru.

Untuk pair, saya berniat untuk mencari dua harem. Gak usah banyak-banyak, cuma buat selingan aja kok. Lagipula saya juga nggak memungkinkan untuk membuat adegan-adegan romance dengan penulisan saya yang seperti ini. pokoknya, untuk pair pertama adalah Noa. Ah, ya… kalo kalian tahu dia dari anime Rail Wars.

Jika ada yang mengatakan fic ini mainstream, tolong lihat baik-baik bahwa saya telah menulisnya di warning. Saya mengakuinya kok, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan saran, flame dan konkrit.

.

.

 **Zhanr, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Butler**

.

.

Genre :

 **Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

 **Warning:**

AU, Newbie, typo(s), abal, MAINSTREAM, Mirip sama punya orang, Asal-asalan, pokoknya aneh dah.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Berjuta kisah yang sama selalu tertulis, selalu tertulis dan akhirnya dilupakan oleh waktu. Ditelantarkan oleh ayahnya sendiri dan menderita dibawah kekuasaan ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto bersumpah bahwa tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, dia akan menjadi sosok yang dapat melindungi orang lain.

 **.**

.

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

.

.

 **Desclaimer:** This is just fiction, purely to entertain the reader and justify the way my writing is difficult to understand. And I do not mind anyone who wants to read.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Back to School**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sambil mengunyah makanannya, Noa menatap anak laki-laki yang berdiri di ujung dinding dengan tangan membawa selembar kain lap dan wajah yang tak pernah berhenti menampakkan senyuman, bersamaan dengan Tuan Kashima yang turut mengamati wajah anaknya itu.

Entah kenapa, Noa yang terus melakukan hal itu membuka mulutnya seakan mau bicara, hanya untuk menutupnya kembali tanpa suara seperti tak yakin harus mengatakan apa, karena ia tak mungkin mengatakan ataupun memberikan reaksi kasar seperti kemarin setelah mengetahui sedikit cerita tentang masa lalu laki-laki tersebut.

Naruto. Nama laki-laki itu. Tidak ada yang tahu siapakah dia, anak siapa dan apa tujuannya. Umurnya enam belas tahun, dengan kata lain seumuran dengannya.

Andaikan saja Noa tidak memiliki pekerjaan sebagai idol dan tidak memiliki pelayan lagi di rumahnya, mungkin ia akan tinggal di rumah ini sampai beberapa tahun. Hanya saja, keberadaan Naruto di rumah ini membuatnya tertarik. Tidak ada seorang butler pun yang memiliki tujuan untuk mematuhi majikannya tanpa sebab, entah itu karena uang atau pekerjaan yang layak. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini, dia hanya memiliki satu tujuan. Yaitu untuk melindungi.

Mungkin Noa agak sangsi dengan laki-laki ini, tapi mengingat bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki keluarga lagi kecuali ayahnya yang entah sudah pergi kemana, Noa menyadari bahwa keberadaan Naruto di rumah itu seperti segalanya, padahal terkadang Tuan Kashima ingin memberikan Naruto pekerjaan lain dengan gaji yang lebih banyak, tapi Naruto menolaknya entah karena apa alasannya, ia tak tahu.

Saat ini, keluarga Kashima sarapan pagi bersama. Seperti biasa, senyuman Naruto dan ucapan selamat pagi dari Tuan Kashima selalu terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Noa menyantap makanannya dengan pelan, walaupun bahasan pagi ini tetap sama, seputar pekerjaan dan kondisi sekolah Noa yang akan dilakukan besok. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama, menjadi pendengar yang baik seraya mencari petunjuk untuk memudahkannya untuk sekolah disana.

Petunjuk pertama Naruto dapatkan dalam pembicaraan itu adalah sekolah Noa-sama merupakan sekolah yang tergolong super elit, berbagai macam fasilitas tersedia dan bahkan sangking elit nya, sekolah itu hanya memiliki beberapa murid saja. Jumlah murid dalam satu kelas adalah dua puluh orang, dan itu semua adalah murid dari kalangan pejabat. Sedikit dari mereka yang masuk melalui beasiswa.

Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak saat ia mendapati perkataan bahwa murid yang memiliki dibawah batas ketuntasan tidak akan naik kelas. Namun reaksi itu di lihat oleh Tuan Kashima yang langsung tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk meja, tentunya Tuan Kashima tahu batas kemampuan Naruto dalam hal pelajaran. Agaknya Tuan Kashima maklum karena Naruto berhenti sekolah di umurnya sepuluh tahun, tapi bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan hal itu. Bahkan sesekali Tuan Kashima membawakan seorang guru private hanya untuk Naruto.

Memang, kalau menilik lebih jelas Tuan Kashima menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri daripada seorang pelayan. Namun itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa Naruto yang lebih memilih untuk menjadi pelayan, karena dia telah berhasil bertahan hidup karena uluran tangan Tuan Kashima.

Sembari tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali sambil membawa berbagai macam cemilan dan buah segar sebagai makanan penutup. Seperti biasa, pelayan yang lain langsung mengambil sisa piring yang kotor dan membersihkan meja besar tersebut.

Bukannya terpuaskan, rasa penasaran Noa tentang laki-laki itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ayahnya sempat mengatakan bahwa Naruto pernah menjadi model, penulis, ataupun penyanyi terkenal meski hanya satu hari. Dan kenyataannya bahwa jati diri Naruto adalah sesuatu yang menarik dari awal.

"Naruto, apakah barang-barangmu sudah siap?" tanya Tuan Kashima.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sudah, tidak terlalu banyak yang kubawa."

"Bagus, belajarlah yang rajin! Dan jadilah butler paling hebat di negara ini. Hahaha" tawa Tuan Kashima dengan tingkah nyentrik.

Naruto memutar mata bosan, lalu melirik kearah Noa yang masih memakan makanannya dengan diam. "Aku mengerti."

Ketika hampir dua puluh menit mereka sarapan pagi dan berkemas, Noa harus mengungkapkan bahwa menonton laki-laki yang kelabakan membawa barang-barangnya itu entah kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan, membuat Noa ingin sekali menciptakan sebuah cerita dimana dia bisa membuat Naruto kesulitan sekalipun.

Sial bagi Noa, ternyata laki-laki itu lebih tangguh dari yang ia kira. Mampu membawa belasan koper miliknya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, yang disebabkan karena tenaga milik laki-laki itu lebih besar daripada kelihatannya. Tapi sudah pasti Noa tak berniat untuk menyerah begitu saja, karena rasa penasarannya tentang laki-laki ini sangatlah besar.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat Noa memikirkan cerita itu, rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika hanya mereka berdua yang berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah. Ketika ia ingin bertanya, matanya dalam sekejap melebar karena melihat Naruto yang sudah memasuki mobil tepat di tempat duduk pengemudi. Hari itu, Noa lebih banyak diam daripada memberikan ejekan kasar kepada Naruto.

Mereka sampai di tempat itu terlalu cepat.

Ketika kakinya menginjak permukaan, Naruto terkesiap. _Tanah_. Tanah yang dipijaknya terasa sangat keras. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memejamkan mata. Menarik napas panjang-membayangkan udara memasuki paru-paru bukan hanya dengan udara, tapi juga dengan tanah, pepohonan. Lalu Naruto menghembuskan napas dan semua bahkan lebih terasa dibandingkan sebelumnya. _Asap_. Bukan hasil alami, tetapi hasil pembakaran yang terasa menyesakkan dada.

"Ojou-sama," panggil Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

Noa memijit dahinya dengan lelah. "Kau benar, satu minggu yang lalu. Pelayan yang tidak terima karena kupecat membakar seluruh pepohonan di sini, bahkan baunya pun masih terasa."

Dan Naruto tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan janji apa yang ia buat dengan Tuan Kashima. Melindungi Noa.

"Menyedihkan, bukan?" tanya Noa kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa suara. Matanya juga terarah ke atas, tapi dia tahu dia tidak mencari alasan apapun. Dia hanya mencari langit luas yang tidak memiliki ujung.

"Dunia ini memang luas, Ojou-sama. Ada manusia yang seperti itu, dan ada juga yang lainnya."

Noa menutup mulutnya yang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan tawa, membuatnya seperti terkikik kecil. "Kata-katamu itu seperti orang tua saja."

"Awas!"

Karena sama-sama mendongak ke langit, Noa tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah peluru kecil yang berniat untuk menembusnya.

 **Jleb!**

"Ukh," bukan, bukan ringisan Noa yang terdengar.

"Naruto?" Untuk beberapa saat, matanya berubah menjadi kosong. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebagai jawaban, laki-laki itu mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah itu akan membuat gadis ini percaya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ojou-sama."

Naruto menyentuh dada kanannyanya, seolah masih merasakan benda kecil di balik kulitnya itu. Tanpa berbicara, Naruto beringsut dari jatuhnya dan kedua jarinya menarik peluru yang menembus kulitnya. Tidak terlalu dalam, tapi cukup sakit jika langsung dipegang.

"A-aku akan memanggil ambulan." Noa mengeluarkan handphone nya dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Ojou-sama," Naruto menarik tangan Noa untuk menghentikan jari-jari yang sedang menekan nomor tersebut. "Aku… tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak apa-apa sedangkan napasmu memburu seperti itu?!" Noa tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasa cemas itu menjadi-jadi saat ia melihat Naruto yang jatuh tengkurap di permukaan tanah sebelum darah mulai mengalir dari dadanya, membasahi seragam dan kulitnya.

Naruto menggeleng. Kelopak matanya bergetar menahan sakit. Dia membungkuk, lantas mendongak untuk menatap tajam ke arah dimana laju peluru itu berasal, bayang-bayang manusia terlihat disana sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto beringsut, mencoba untuk berdiri. "K-kau lihat ini? aku… tidak apa-apa." Katanya nyaris berbisik.

Naruto kembali mengangkat koper yang jatuh, mengacuhkan darah yang mulai mengotori seragam pelayannya. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Noa tersenyum lemah, hampir menangis. "Kau sudah sangat membantu."

 **Zhanriyasha**

"Aw, sakit!"

"Hampir selesai," Noa berkata, menyibakkan rambut dari wajahnya dan meninggalkan noda darah di dahi. "Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, peluru itu hanya menembus sedalam lima centi."

Sebelum Noa beranjak pergi, Naruto berkata. "Arigatou, Ojou-sama."

Noa mengangguk. "Istirahatlah sebentar, lengan kananmu akan sulit untuk di gerakkan. Serta kakimu terluka karena terjatuh di atas tanah yang keras, jangan berlari selama beberapa hari ini."

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengangguk, duduk di atas kursi. Matanya memandang ke segala arah, mansion ini cukup luas tapi ukurannya cukup sederhana. Ruang makan, dan dapur menjadi satu ruangan, sedangkan untuk kamar berada di lantai dua. Setiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi yang luas, dan mansion ini hanya memiliki empat kamar.

Untuk sederhananya seperti ini, jika masuk ke dalam mansion maka pemandangan yang kau lihat adalah ruangan yang cukup besar, di dalamnya ada beberapa kursi dan meja besar yang diduga sebagai ruang makan, lalu sekitar lima meter dari sana terdapat dapur. Lantas, jika masuk ke dalam lagi maka kau akan menemukan ruang tamu, dan sebuah tangga besar berada di tengah, yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua. Terdapat empat kamar jika telah sampai di atas.

Dan untuk yang lebih singkatnya, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Karena, yang lebih penting adalah sekarang ini merupakan rumahnya.

Dua puluh empat jam kembali berlalu dengan aktivitas yang memulai segalanya, dan ketika Naruto masuk sekolah keesokan harinya. Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Noa sebelumnya, Naruto dengan penampilannya membuat beberapa anak laki-laki yang merupakan anak kalangan pejabat menghinanya sedemikian rupa. Entah itu kampungan lah, miskin lah, ataupun buruk rupa.

Naruto tergolong tampan jika saja kacamata dengan model ketinggalan jaman itu tidak bertengger di hidungnya. Yah, apa pedulinya? Tampan atau tidak, tidak akan mengubah pandangan orang lain atau keluarga terhadap dirinya. Dia hanyalah seorang pelayan, tidak membutuhkan baju bagus ataupun benda mewah untuk dipakai.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang, dimana seseorang berlari kearahnya. "Hm? Selamat pagi." Sapa Naruto lembut dengan wajah dimiringkan. Siapa?

"Kau Naruto kan?!" sahut sosok itu lagi. Kemudian teringat. "Ah, Selamat pagi!"

"Hm, memangnya kenapa? Dan kau siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ini aku, Lee! Rock Lee!"

Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya dalam, memperhatikan penampilan sosok pria yang berada di hadapannya mulai dari kaki hingga kepala. "Tidak-tidak, Lee yang aku kenal tidak akan mengatakan selamat pagi, tapi…"

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAAA!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Lee, sebuah senyuman terukir di mulutnya saat ini. "Sudah cukup lama, Lee…"

Lee menggelengkan kepala dan menggoyangkan telunjuk kanannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Bukan cukup lama, tapi sangat lama. Enam tahun kau pergi, dan sekarang kau membuat kami terkejut tahu."

Naruto mengerjap. "Kami?"

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Naruto melongokkan kepalanya, menatap melalui samping kepala Lee. Mendengar tawa sekaligus dengusan, Naruto ingat sekali dengan itu. "Kiba dan Shika kah?"

"Ada yang salah?" Shikamaru berkata, merengut.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak," sahutnya. "Maaf aku tidak sadar. Hanya saja, semuanya tampak berbeda."

"Tentu, kau yang sekarang bahkan lebih berbeda," Kiba dengan wajah tampak dewasa dan penuh kebapakan itu tersenyum. "Naruto yang dulu cerewet, berisik, langsung pulang ketika bel sekolah. Entah kenapa sudah berani jalan bersama dengan ketua OSIS."

"Hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja, Narutoo!" Tiba-tiba wajah Kiba berubah menjadi miris. "Mana ada laki-laki yang tidak suka jika berjalan dengannya?"

"Hmm, kulihat Shika tidak suka." Naruto menunjuk pria berambut nanas tersebut.

"Tentu saja, kalau dia melakukannya maka akan kugantung di kamar."

Suara baru kembali terdengar, Naruto mendapati Temari sedang berkacak pinggang disana. "Maaf,"

Bibir wanita itu terkembang dalam senyuman. "Tidak apa," katanya. "Aku juga mengamati kalian terus. Sungguh aneh betapa kalian semua terlihat akrab padahal sudah enam tahun lamanya."

Naruto dan Kiba hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Lihat!" Kiba berseru dari depan. Para pandangan mengarah kemana mata Kiba terarah, ke sekelompok gadis yang sedang berjalan tak sampai sepuluh meter dari tempatnya. Sekelompok gadis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Tapi, mereka terlihat lebih berbeda."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto kembali tak mengerti.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata," Kiba berkata dengan nada berbisik. "Mereka terlihat angkuh dibanding saat kita SD. Semuanya berawal ketika mereka pacaran, kecuali Hinata tentunya."

Lalu mata Naruto melihat sosok pria berambut hitam yang berjalan mendekat kearah kelompok wanita itu dengan beberapa laki-laki dibelakangnya. Ketika ia melirik kearah Kiba, hanya anggukan yang ia dapati.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia Sasuke. Bersama dengan teman barunya… dan meninggalkan teman lamanya."

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Kita harus masuk ke kelas, atau ketua OSIS akan menghukum kita." Kata Kiba.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto tahu bahwa pandangan Hinata tak pernah lepas dari dirinya.

..

..

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan wajah panik, matanya berkali-kali menatap keatas lalu kembali lagi kedepan. Dia, _tersesat_. Noa bilang, ia akan sekelas dengannya. Tapi, kenapa kelasnya tidak ketemu-ketemu? Naruto berpaling dari papan di atas pintu dan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali tanpa bicara, tak berhenti sampai ia hampir mencapai ujung bangunan. Dunia kini terasa sunyi dan gelap. Merasa kesal, Naruto pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Berhenti," suara rendah seorang wanita memerintah. Naruto hendak berbalik tapi merasakan sebuah kayu berbentuk silinder di belakang kepalanya. Naruto menurunkan kepalanya dan bertanya. "Anu, bisa antarkan aku ke kelas 2-1 ?"

"Pfft-ahahaha!"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu, Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ojou-sama?" suara itu bertanya. Tongkat diturunkan. Ketika berbalik, ia melihat Noa, berpakaian lengkap seperti berangkat tadi pagi, dengan sebuah bandana merah di lengan kirinya.

"Ojou-sama, kau membuatku panik!" seru Naruto.

"Sst!" tukasnya pelan. "Atau kau ingin seluruh murid datang dan melihat apa yang dilakukan murid baru yang bodoh ini?"

Naruto mengangguk muram, lalu mengikuti Noa untuk pergi. "Sebenarnya, apa yang Ojou-sama lakukan di tengah pelajaran?"

Noa bergeming. "Satu-satunya yang kulakukan adalah menuntun orang bodoh yang tidak masuk kelas hingga satu jam pelajaran terlewati." Katanya. "Dan juga aku ingin berterimakasih." Dia menunggu sedetik, lalu menambahkan. "Untuk yang kemarin pagi, apakah dada dan kakimu masih sakit?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Naruto mengucapkan kata itu, tapi ketika Noa menyentuhnya dia meringis.

Tak mungkin luka tembakan sembuh hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Mata birunya masih menatap, masih berusaha untuk menahan perih yang mulai menjalar ke otaknya.

Noa yang tak kuat pun memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ojou-sama." Naruto tersenyum setelah menghadapi kebenaran sendirian. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang meski dilakukan untuk melindungi orang lain. Segala hal baik dalam hidup berasal darinya dan ia tak meminta balasan apapun.

"Maafkan aku," Noa berbisik kepada Naruto, karena meskipun dia yang memancing orang lain untuk berbuat jahat, tak seharusnya Naruto bernasib seperti ini. Merasakan rasa sakit yang seharusnya diterimanya.

"Tidak-"

"Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk menyesal," Noa berkata. Naruto tampak ingin berbicara, tapi sepertinya tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kemudian Noa menghentikan langkahnya, mendorong Naruto hingga tubuh mereka terhimpit di dinding. "Pagi itu… aku senang kamu menolongku. Tidak seperti pelayan lainnya. Mereka malah memilih untuk memberontak sebelumnya."

Merasakan bahwa jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak peduli. "Tapi, bukankah seharusnya mereka menghargai Ojou-sama karena telah menerima mereka?"

"Tidak, tidak semua." Noa mendesah pelan, napasnya mengenai kulit wajah Naruto. "Karena pada dasarnya, yang mereka cari hanyalah semata-mata untuk uang, bukan berniat untuk menjadi pelayanku."

Pada saat itu pula, Naruto ingin sekali mengamuk. Ia ingin meraung, melawan, menghancurkan, menjungkirbalikkan, dan menyerang mereka. Itulah yang bisa Naruto pahami setelah mendengar hal itu, meskipun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan kalau sebagian besar dari mereka pasti membutuhkan uang. Tapi, untuk mereka yang berniat untuk membunuh Ojou-sama, tak bisa dimaafkan.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak ketika Noa menjatuhkan tubuh kearahnya, dan butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa dia mencoba untuk tertawa. "Yang benar saja, berapa lama mereka bertahan?"

"Satu minggu."

Naruto tersenyum getir, seakan-akan dia meragukannya. Dia mendorong tubuh Noa dengan pelan, ditatapnya iris emerald gadis itu dengan lembut. Gadis itu membalasnya, lalu mengecup pelan pipinya. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Naruto membeku. Suara Noa tenang dan pelan, hampir seperti bisikan, dan dipenuhi lebih banyak kesedihan daripada yang pernah ia dengar dari bibirnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Noa berjalan dan menuju kelas.

* * *

Kelas tersebut sangat mengerikan heningnya. Hanya suara decitan kapur yang menghiasi suasana hening tersebut, bahkan langkah kaki nya pun teredam.

"Disini, kau akan sekelas denganku. Jadi, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh." Noa berbisik, menghampiri guru yang langsung menghentikan pelajarannya dan mengangguk mengerti. Bisa-bisanya Ojou-sama nya itu membuat seorang guru menurut, ah ia lupa bahwa sekolah ini milik Tuan Kashima.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mendapatkan murid baru."

Ucapan tersebut langsung menghantamnya, begitu mendadak sehingga Naruto hampir terjungkal karenanya.

Sementara Noa kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan pemukul baseball masih di genggamannya. Ketika setiap langkah kaki yang ia tapakkan mulai menghasilkan suara, pada saat itulah para pandangan menatap kearahnya. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah rambut kuning, sebelum pada akhirnya kelopak mata yang tertutup itu membuka matanya. Menampakkan permata sapphire yang seakan menarik siapapun kedalamnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto. Hanya Naruto."

Hanya itu. Karena Naruto tidak butuh kata-kata untuk tahu apa yang mereka ingin ucapkan. _Aneh_. Mungkin itu pandangan mereka, tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada beberapa orang yang memberikan reaksi penuh kepadanya. Kiba tengah mengangkat tangannya, Shikamaru yang menguap, Lee yang berteriak penuh semangat, Shino yang mengacungkan jempol dan… Hinata yang terus menatapnya.

Ojou-sama tampak terlihat membuang muka.

Tapi tentu saja tidak, karena dirinya menemukan seulas senyuman tipis yang terukir disana. Bahkan gadis seperti dirinya bisa memperlihatkan wajah yang malu-malu begini.

Bahagia sekali rasanya.

Pada dasarnya, Naruto senang karena bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya ketika SD itu. Memikirkan kembali betapa momen-momen berharga yang telah mereka lakukan, atau setidaknya mencoba untuk menghiburnya semenjak kematian ibunya.

Tentu saja dia tidak berharap mereka akan menagis tersedu-sedu. Namun Naruto juga berharap kalau mereka tidak akan mudah melupakannya.

"Baiklah, Naruto-san silahkan duduk di samping Inuzuka-san."

Ketika mereka sudah dekat, Kiba mengacungkan tinjunya yang langsung dibalas oleh Naruto. Keduanya terkekeh pelan sebelum pada akhirnya suara guru kembali membuyarkan mereka.

"Oke, sensei akan mengambil nilai praktek olahraga. Jadi, silahkan pergi ke ruang ganti."

Saat akhirnya Naruto berdiri, pandangan matanya menatap kearah Noa yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan sedih. Ah, Naruto tahu artinya itu. Berusaha meyakinkan, Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ojou-sama."

Setelah itu, mereka berkumpul di lapangan. Guru olahraga tersebut bernama Fujimi-sensei, pria paruh baya dengan usia kira-kira empat puluh lebih. Dilihat dari penampilannya, dia seperti guru veteran dengan jam terbang lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Meskipun begitu, Fujimi-sensei selalu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Kemudian, murid-murid dipanggil berdasarkan nomor absen. Mereka kedepan, menerima sebuah bola, lalu melemparkannya sejauh mereka bisa. Yap, ini adalah ujian lempar bola tangan.

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

Merasa namanya telah dipanggil, Kiba dengan wajah penuh percaya diri pun menangkap bola yang dilemparkan oleh Shino dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia menarik kaki kanannya kebelakang, tangan kanannya yang memegang bola pun ia mundurkan lalu...

"Orrryaaa!" Tiba-tiba ia memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar tangan kanannya menukik kebawah.

Tuk…

 ***Hening***

"Dua meter!"

Kiba memasang wajah begonya ketika melihat hasil lemparannya. Dengan wajah ngos-ngosan karena sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, ia pun menuju ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Naruto sambil menghela napas pelan. "Sial, hal itu selalu terjadi."

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Naruto!"

Kemudian, Naruto berdiri dan berjalan dengan perlahan ke tempat yang telah ditentukan. Ketika Shino melemparkan bola kearahnya, Naruto pun agak kesulitan menangkapnya ketika rasa sakit di dadanya tiba-tiba mulai terasa.

Menghiraukan tatapan remeh para murid laki-laki yang menghinanya, Naruto pun melempar bola tersebut. Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti karena rasa sakit kembali mendera tangan kanannya. Naruto membeku ditempat ketika bola tersebut terlepas dari genggamannya. 'B-bahuku tidak bisa digerakkan.'

Dan bola terjatuh tempat satu langkah di depan kakinya.

"Satu meter!"

"Buahahaha, lemah sekali. Dasar anak desa!"

"Haha, lemah."

"L-E-M-A-H."

Sedangkan Kiba langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk, hanya untuk kembali duduk ketika tangan Shikamaru menariknya. Kiba ingin merasa marah, sadar bahwa meladeni mereka akan membuat Naruto masuk kedalam masalah ia pun memilih untuk diam.

Ketua Organisasi Intra Sekolah itu melihat pelayan barunya, Naruto, yang berdiri di seberang mengulas senyuman halus, seakan apa yang baru saja mereka katakan tidak membuat dirinya merasa tertekan. Akhirnya Naruto menghela napas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tangan kiri bertumpu/memegang bahu tangan kanannya.

Ejekan itu tidak berhenti, tapi telinganya masih berdengung oleh kata-kata mereka. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kiba bertanya, menariknya duduk, yang tersengal-sengal, membantu Naruto duduk.

"Yah, aku tidak apa-apa." kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap dada kanannya. Rasa sakit masih terasa ketika menyentuhnya.

"Cih, andai saja Shikamaru tidak menahanku tadi." Kiba melototi anak-anak yang masih mengejek Naruto seakan-akan hewan buas yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya.

"Sudah kubilang," Naruto menyahut dengan ekspresi tenangnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kiba merengut. Dia sama sekali tidak senang ketika sahabat masa kecilnya itu dihina, tapi tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Tatapannya berpindah-pindah antara murid yang mengejek dan Naruto. Tidak adil jika mereka menyalahkan Naruto… tapi pada saat yang sama, Kiba berharap mereka tahu _sedikit_ pengalaman buruk yang telah menimpa Naruto.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kiba, menahannya ditempat. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi," dia berkata pelan.

"Lakukan apa?" tanya Kiba, tidak mengerti.

"Jangan tempatkan posisimu pada posisi yang membuatmu mengorbankan diri untukku. Kalau ada beberapa orang yang terkena masalah, itu akan menjadi kesalahanku…"

Meskipun tidak suka dengan perkataan itu, Kiba mengangguk miris. "Aku tahu," teringat bahwa dia tidak akan menempatkan Naruto dalam masalah yang sering ia buat.

"Tetaplah berada di dekat Shika," Naruto menambahkan dengan suara pelan. "Aku lebih memercayainya daripada teman-teman dikelas lainnya."

"Mereka yang terburuk," tukas Kiba. "Mereka hanya orang sombong yang tidak tahu sopan santun."

Naruto tersenyum dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. "Kiba, orang sombong tidak akan tahu apa itu sopan santun."

"Yah, aku setuju denganmu…"

.

.

.

 **To be Continued~**

 **Authors Note:** Gomen kalau mengecewakan, karena saya tidak bisa menulis dengan kecepatan seperti author lainnya. Saya membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk mengecek dan apakah sudah pas dengan alur chapter satu dan juga mengevaluasi adanya typo. Karena sebab itulah, saya mungkin tidak tentu update cepat, tapi jika sudah selesai maka saya akan cepat-cepat meng-update-nya.

Setelah saya lihat reviewnya, jujur saja saya nggak menyangka bahwa Fic ini ada yang review. Saya menghaturkan terima kasih yang tak terhingga tas dukungan positifnya atas fic penuh kekurangan ini. Karena review pada readers sekalian lah fic ini menjadi fic pertama saya tanpa ada unsur adventure apapun dengan tanggapan positif dari para readers.

Oke, sepertinya itu dulu yang bisa saya sampaikan.

 **Thanks for:**

Draco The Apocalypse.666

Adam muhammad.980

Sederhana

Hanya Namanya

Namikaze Nero

Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer

Yustinus224

Muhammad Ramadhan630

Laffayete

Tomy G7

T Shuichi10

Kitsune857

RavenMyta12

Kokonoe201

Ibiki Guru BP

Andreas Sam28

Destr0yer

And **Guest.**

Tunggu saya dalam chapter selanjutnya, thanks for review.

Zhanr, out!


End file.
